


Alpha vs Alpha

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Cryptic Alan Deaton, Dominance, Druid Alan Deaton, Erica wants to watch, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mating Bites, Monster of the Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Claiming, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Voyeurism, Wendigo, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Alpha Stiles x Alpha Derek - Public SexA wolf pack can't have two alphas for a reason, Deaton did warn them of this, if his cryptic nonsense could be understood anyway...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 10
Kudos: 222
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Alpha vs Alpha

Packs don’t have two alphas for a very good reason. Derek and Scott hadn’t been able to do it, hell, neither one of them had even wanted to try due to the antagonistic attitude between them. Stiles, he was different. After Derek saved his life with the bite, Stiles had been his beta for roughly six months before he went and saved Derek’s life in return. Unfortunately, saving his life ended with Stiles getting a pair of bright red werewolf peepers of his own. Alpha Stiles Stilinski at your service. 

Deaton had warned them, having two alphas in one pack was just asking for trouble. Not that he said that specifically, as always the druid was fucking painfully cryptic with the advice that he gave them. Honestly, as far as Stiles was concerned, was it really advice if you walked away with more questions than answers? He didn’t think so, he really didn’t. It was like giving a child a puzzle with all the important parts missing and expecting them to be able to push it together!

Frustratingly, Peter was the only one that seemed to have any information, and it wasn’t what Stiles wanted to hear.

Two alphas couldn’t exist in the same pack because it always ended the same way, a fight for dominance and only one Alpha standing by the end. Lamens terms, one of them was going to kill the other, plain and simple, according to Peter anyway.

Nope, Stiles was accepting that, he wasn’t. He wasn’t about to abandon his friends, Derek, his PACK, Derek, just because of some stupid territorial instinct, just, fuck no. Stiles was going to stay right in the pack that he was, with Derek and the others. This was was where he wanted to be, this was where he belonged, right there with Derek, with the pack. With Derek.

Everything went fine at first, sure they argued, and butted heads over issues with the pack, but let's be honest here, that had happened when Stiles was Derek’s beta as well. As Peter had jovially laughed at them back then, Stiles was never meant to be a beta, he had a backbone of an alpha even as a human, and they were doomed to clash. Well, that was fucking horrible foreshadowing now wasn’t it?

Two months after Stiles became an alpha, the disagreements increased in frequency until a showdown one night after yet another monster of the week attack. They’d almost ended up as wendigo chow with the conflicting opinions of how to handle the attack, and while they all made it out of the fight alive, it was metaphorically by the skin of their teeth, or wendigo teeth as it were. One or two small nibbles might have been taken out of them, but they were alive.

Of course in the case of the two alphas, they were alive, and extremely pissed off… with each other.

Stiles couldn’t help himself, once the last wendigo was dead, and he’d eyed the rest of the pack to make sure they were alive and in no immediate danger of bleeding out, the rage coiled in his belly as he snarled at Derek,

**"What the hell do you think you were doing Derek?! I had it under control! You almost got Isaac killed!”**

Hands shoved at the larger alpha, Stiles wasn’t quite the same lanky kid he’d been as a human, he was now all lithe muscle, with a powerful punch even if he wasn’t nearly as ripped as Derek was. Appearance aside, Stiles was just as formidable as the other alpha, and in turn, he could physically oppose him just the same, shown with the fact that Derek actually stumbled back slightly at the shove from his former beta. 

**"Meanwhile Erica almost got EATEN because you left an opening for them to get through!”**

Yelling at each other turned quickly into snarls and growls as the rest of the pack watched on. All but Peter had looks of concern on their faces knowing the issues that had been building between the pair, Peter, however, just had that knowing little smile. This was always what was going to happen with two alphas, and frankly, he’d never gotten to see a fight for pack dominance in person before, and he was rather entertained with the sight of the pair as they grappled physically between them. As to who he wanted to survive this battle of the alphas was something to wonder, he argued with Derek even more than Stiles did, AND he had been the first wolf to offer Stiles the bite, so, was he partial to blood, or the former stubborn teen that was now one of his stubborn alphas?

Not that it mattered in the end.

It wasn’t long before the yelling, the snarling growls, transformed into claws and shredded clothes and swipes that led to blood drawn between the pair until Derek was slamming Stiles’ back against the wide trunk of a tree. His claws were half dug into the taller man’s shoulders, only instead of digging them in even further and continuing to lash out at each other, his body was holding the other alpha against the tree as his lips slammed into Stiles'. The kiss was all fanged teeth, demanding, hungry, filled with rage, need, and the lust that had been simmering between the two from the moment that they’d met in the forest.

Somehow, as the kiss broke and the two men stared, all red glowing eyes, there was a moment of dead silence, nothing but their panting from exertion sounding around them. It was like a flip had switched then instead of trying to tear at each other, instead they were tearing at what was left of their clothes, mouths devouring each other, completely forgetting they had an audience at all. Neither of them even noticed as Stiles tackled Derek to the ground, punning him down with their bodies now naked, that Isaac and Boyd had to drag Erica away with a squawk of indignation that they weren’t going to let her watch! Peter also slinked away, feeling both disappointed, and yet curious as to watch this would bring the pack in the future.

There were still growls escaping from them, only now they were laced with moans as Stiles wrapped his once more human hand around both of their cocks, using the precum that was already dribbling from them both to start jacking them off. Both of them started thrusting into the younger man's hand as Derek’s own clawed hand wrapped around Stiles’ grip on them both increasing the pressure. Their kisses were all-consuming until their mouths just weren’t enough. Fucking their grip, mouths ran down their necks and as their inner wolves howled in triumph, they came. While their joined cum splattered against their skin that was already smeared in blood, sweat and dirt, fangs sunk into their mating glands at the base of their neck, spilling blood into their mouths and sealing this clash of the alphas between them.

It was as they were gasping for breath, Stiles hands barely holding him up pressed against Derek’s chest, looking down to the older man,

“So, that happened.”

Derek smirked, up to the younger alpha, 

“Yea.”

“Alpha of so many words, oh wise one, what now?”

Stiles couldn’t help ask, they’d been fighting, completely enraged, and then it was like the coil in his belly had just snapped, and it wasn't long before the orgasm spun from a completely different fire as it were.

“Hrumph, I suppose now we fuck out are aggression, preferable over killing each other don’t you think?”

The answering grin he got was brilliant,

“Oh, I’m definitely on board with that idea sourwolf, absolutely.”

Maybe two alphas could be in the same pack, when they were mates.

**Author's Note:**

> Still needing prompts! Almost half-way, wanna get to the end!!  
> [Sterek Kinktober Prompt Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553082)


End file.
